


Season Tickets

by Petra



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-07
Updated: 2008-08-07
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: Fraser and Ray make a date.





	Season Tickets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nos4a2no9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nos4a2no9/gifts).



> nos4a2no9 asked me for F/K established relationship, and this was what happened. It answers the letter, though not the spirit, of that request. Posted for the Refusal Challenge at [](http://ds-flashfiction.livejournal.com/profile)[ds_flashfiction](http://ds-flashfiction.livejournal.com/).

Fraser was pining for Ray -- and he admitted that to himself -- but every time he got up the courage to kiss him, Ray became enamored of a woman. Fraser started watching hockey games at a bar near his apartment, both to get out of the place and to be somewhere where Ray wasn't; contrary to popular opinion, there's only so much a man can take, even if he does spend his working days in a red suit made of wool and torment.

The theoretically blond man who desultorily tried to start an argument with him over the Oilers and the Hawks wasn't easily defused -- the first time -- but Fraser managed to keep it from coming to one-sided blows. The next game night was two American teams, and he nearly stayed home, but the blond man was there again and offered him his choice of sides and a glass of cranberry juice as well as his name. That he, too, went by Ray was cruel coincidence, little more. That the latter Ray should allow himself to be kissed -- that was kinder coincidence, surely; he had not had enough to drink to be able to blame alcohol for his permissiveness.

Fraser did not have many evenings to himself given his dual employments. Those few that he did have free rarely coincided with hockey games, but the next time he found himself at loose ends, he found Ray likewise, at a table which, after half a season, had begun to feel more like "their" table than might be logically explained.

"Good to see you," Ray said, no accusation in his tone. Nothing but goodwill and acceptance.

He set two tickets on the table. "Ray," Fraser said, reading them upside down.

"Good thing you made it tonight," Ray said.

"I'm afraid I'm going to be busy that night as well." Fraser rubbed his eyebrow. "There's a function at the Consulate I must attend."

Ray rolled his eyes, his blond eyebrows arching. "You'd rather work than see a game with me?" He picked up the tickets again. "I see how it is."

"I'm afraid that at this point, I will be unable to secure the time off," Fraser said.

The faux pas did not inhibit Ray's demonstrative nature later in the evening to any apparent degree.

On the night of the game and the function, Fraser regretted his choice, particularly when the ambassador from Burundi vomited on his boots.

He did not see Ray again despite multiple visits to the bar that they had frequented.

When he returned from Canada, he was most taken aback by the coincidence and endeavored to ascertain Ray's identity, not only to ensure that he was not, in fact, Ray Vecchio, but that he was the same gentleman with whom Fraser had spent several memorable evenings.

Unlike Victoria, Ray left fingerprints (and the odd dental impression, though that had been in a location from which it was most impractical to retrieve the data).

When Fraser was certain of Ray's identity -- and they were no longer in imminent danger -- he kissed him. "When would you like to go to a game?" he asked. "My schedule is wide open."


End file.
